


All I Want Is You.

by Nayong127



Series: A Little Bit Of You. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom! Yuta, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, My third smut and well first with Bottom! Yuta, Omega! Yuta, Top! Taeyong, YuTae is so domestic, Yuta is really hurting, just a random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: All Taeyong needed was Yuta, to be happy and he would do anything to keep the younger by his side. All Yuta ever wanted was Taeyong but he didn't know that their relationship was based on a lie which would break the younger, slowly killing him from the insides and crushing his world.





	1. All I Want Is You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a practice and I wanted to publish it. I apologize in advance for this and well do enjoy!!!

 

Yuta had been in love with Lee Taeyong since he met the older, the Alpha was not only heavenly looking but also the leader of his pack with traits every human beings envied. Lee Taeyong wasn't only a pretty face, he was everything Yuta had ever wanted. Both of them felt something when their eyes met, it wasn't only Yuta's imagination. Taeyong's eyes always showed tender affection when Yuta looked into his deep, captivating brown eyes. They started from strangers to friends and then it blossomed into something more meaningful and beautiful: it was love.

What he didn't expect to see when he entered into Taeyong's room, was Ten clingling onto the Alpha and confessing his love for the older. Yuta's world tormented into ashes when he heard about mating and marriage. Both of them were unaware about Yuta's presence but when Yuta took a step back, colliding into the vase, Taeyong snapped his head towards Yuta who looked more fragile than the crushed vase. Yuta looked pale and stood there motionless, seemingly lifeless. Taeyong hurried towards Yuta and the omega could see a flash of pain that clouded on Ten's beautiful face. Before Taeyong could encircle his strong arms around Yuta, he dashed out of the house,running far away from his so called lover and never looking back.

Everything made sense now. The Alpha never showered him with praises and admiration when they were with their friends. Nobody knew about their relationship and now the omega could guess why. Yuta felt devastated as he thought about the older. Taeyong never asked him to go on dates in public, holding hands and everything a couple did but Yuta being totally whipped for his Alpha didn't bother to question it. Was Yuta the only one who was in love? Yuta didn't want to believe it, he was lost now and unsure of what to do. After running for a few minutes, his legs gave out and he fell on the ground like a broken glass. If it was possible, he wished the hard ground to swallow him right now and end his misery. If only he could have predicted the future, he would have stopped himself for falling in love with Taeyong. With only the mention of the older's name, his eyes stung with tears.Tears finally threatened to fall down his cheeks and he quickly wiped those tears with the back of his hand. The omega was seated on the ground while suppressing his sobs. 

Taeyong ran towards the omega panting and he looked tired. There was panic itched on his face as the younger of two faced him: tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. But, he was still beautiful to the Alpha. Taeyong hurried forward to hug his omega but Yuta stiffened and tried to move away from him. It pained Taeyong because his Yuta loved cuddles and hugs and never refused any of them especially if they were from him.The sight tore his heart into million of pieces but, the dull look in Yuta's once bright and sparkling eyes, killed him.

"Yuta, baby listen to me. I can explain everything. Please stop crying, I can't see you like this." Taeyong pleaded and took a hold of Yuta's smaller hands, gently thumbing those delicate fingers which the Alpha loved to pepper with kisses. Taeyong swiftly carried the younger bridal style and started walking towards Yuta's house. Yuta was too weak to protest and Taeyong's scent always comforted him, making his heart light and filled with love for the older. Yuta couldn't deny it, even if he was broken and crushed by the previous act, he still loved the older dearly: more than any words could ever describe. Yuta snuggled his nose closer to his Alpha's neck and Taeyong smiled, smelling Yuta's scent which was so addicting. He loved the younger more than anything but he had to tell him the truth, Either ways, Yuta would be crushed but, Taeyong would be there to heal his omega: the one he loved dearly.

 

Yuta had fallen asleep crying and his tears had stained Taeyong's shirt but, the older didn't mind. He placed Yuta on the bed and draped the duvet over his tiny frame. The Alpha could stare at his omega's beautiful face all day and night but Yuta would probably be hungry after waking up and as a good boyfriend, it was his job to feed his lover. Taeyong prepared quick snack for his omega and soon joined Yuta on his bed. Yuta looked peaceful while sleeping and Taeyong got inside the bed,spooning his lover. Soon, sleep cast a spell upon him and he drifted to dreamland with his lover by his side.

 

It was evening when Yuta woke up and his eyes were swollen. The omega felt a strong grip around his waist and Taeyong's scent was all over the room. The happenings of the morning flashed into his mind and Yuta's eyes stung with tears, thinking about Taeyong cheating on him and not loving him. The thought alone crushed his already broken heart and he couldn't hold back his sobs. 

Taeyong woke up to the sound of someone crying and he immediately sat on the bed, hugging his Omega and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It took Yuta a whole of fifteen minutes to calm down and Taeyong finally released a sigh of relief. Taeyong cupped Yuta's face ever so gently like he was afraid of hurting the younger. The younger looked so fragile and broken, Taeyong slowly thumbed the tear stricken cheeks and leaned to give a small peck on Yuta's nose. Yuta only stared at his lover, neither of them saying a word but, there was the fondness in Taeyong's brown eyes that was only reserved for the younger and no one else.

"Did you ever love me?" Yuta broke the tensed silence,the question that Yuta threw on his lover not only broke the silence but also Taeyong's heart. Wasn't he clear about his love for the younger?

"How could you even ask me this? You know how much I am in love with you." Taeyong spoke gently so that he wouldn't hurt his lover more than he already did.

"Then, care to explain about your marriage and mating with Ten." Yuta spat ignoring the burning of his eyes and aching of his heart. Taeyong tensed for a bit before composing himself but, Yuta saw it all: he could read the older like an open book. It scared Yuta, Taeyong never hid anything from him and now the truth which he never wished to hear would be spilled, mocking and taunting him of being a fool in love and oblivious to everything. Taeyong took a deep breathe and calmed himself for the upcoming words. Taeyong suddenly lifted his omega and Yuta was seated on Taeyong's lap, caging him. It felt intimate, Taeyong encircled his arms around Yuta's waist and leaned his forehead on Yuta's shoulder. He breathed in Yuta's addicting scent of strawberries and prepared his speech. Yuta on the other hand, had his hands on Taeyong's shoulder, tilting his head to rest his chin on Taeyong's fluffy hair.

"We both never had any interest in dating and our parents thought that it would be a wonderful idea for us to get married. Since none of us were in love, it kind of seemed convincing to be mates." The words engraved into Yuta's heart, burning and scaring it furthermore. The omega grip tighten and Taeyong had a smile ghosting his lips at the possessiveness of Yuta. Taeyong suddenly pulled away much to Yuta's disappiontment, so much for running away from the Alpha.

"Then you came into my life." Taeyong whispered it softly as he cupped Yuta's face to prove how delighted he was. There was a smile, full of sincere adoration and affection on his lips as he stared with endless fondness. Yuta's breathe hitched and he couldn't deny his love for the older. He kept reminding himself that it was wrong and the sooner he ended everything with Taeyong, the better it is for the both of them. But, he couldn't, he simply couldn't end this pleasant feeling which bubbled up inside his chest: this was the reason which kept him alive, Taeyong was the only reason. 

"You lied to me, everything that our relationship has based upon is a lie and this is wrong." Yuta said with grief and avoided looking at his lover's face. Taeyong felt guitly for everything he did and apologized again and again.

"I know that it was based upon a lie but what we have was never a fling for me. The love we share and the time we spent together meant everything to me." Taeyong said earnestly as he titled his head a little to give a soft kiss on Yuta's neck. The words gave his skin a tingling sensation and Yuta couldn't help but blush.

"Since you came into my life, all I ever needed to be happy was you. I want us to get married and have lots and lots of babies." Taeyong smiled as Yuta hid his face on the Alpha's shoulder mumbling some incoherent words.

"But, what about your marriage?" Yuta asked with a heavy heart and starting biting on his lips, wetting them. Taeyong couldn't take his eyes from Yuta's slicked and bitten lips as he slowly leaned forward to kiss his lover. Before Taeyong could taste those lips, Yuta's hand covered the Alpha's lips. Pouting, he gave up and smiled at his beautiful omega to ease his uneasiness.

"I talked with my mom and she said that she would cancel it. Don't worry babe, you are stuck with me forever." Taeyong smirked when he saw Yuta's cheeks colored in a beautiful hue of pink. He cooed at his lover and encouraged him to smile more.

"D-does she know about me?" Yuta sluttered with hesitancy as Taeyong smiled even brighter.

"Why wouldn't she know about someone as precious as you?" Yuta smiled for the first time that day, after crying and being so devastated, his heart was finally at peace. Yuta gave his oh so beautiful smile, pink lips stretching wide and perfect pearly whites on show: it made the Alpha's heart beat in delight. Yuta's bright doe eyes would put the stars to shame, the twinkling of the younger's eyes made Taeyong ecstatic. Finally he was able to pull out the younger from the miserable pit and he blamed himself for hiding the truth.

"I am so sorry for everything. I promise not to mess up again." Taeyong whispered and he knew that Yuta had already forgiven him. Yuta smiled again and leaned to give a peck on the older's soft pink lips.

"I want a real kiss." Taeyong smirked as he claimed the omega's lips swallowing the squeal that left Yuta's pink lips. They hadn't kissed for a few hours but it felt like ages. Nothing could make them more delightful than the presence of each others by their side. Their lips moved in utter synchronized harmony. With heart full of love and room full of moans, they promised to be with each other forever. Forever might not exist but they would be together for a long time sharing happiness and love. With cheerful giggles from the omega and heartily chuckles from the Alpha, both of them cuddled themselves to sleep.

 

 


	2. Mark Me Yours.

"Yuta, you shouldn't be out of your house when you smell so alluring." Hansol whispered as Yuta was too focused playing the Nintendo Taeyong had gifted him. Yuta just rolled his eyes and gave a small smile to Hansol before returning to his game again. Hansol just huffed and poked his side so that Yuta would shower him with his attention and some punches were additional. 

"I always smell good, so your point is that I should rot in my apartment to death?" Yuta whispered for no one to hear except for Hansol but, turned out everyone in the room heard of it. Yuta was embarrassed but he continued with his game like he wasn't affected a tiny bit, which was so untrue because his red ears and blush on his cheeks gave it away.

"Yuta, your heat is just in a few days and we, particularly Hansol doesn't want anyone to hurt you." Taeil said calmly and it hit him hard, he was going into heat soon and that meant unwanted attention from the Alphas who wouldn't take a "No", for an answer. Turned out that he would be rotting in his apartment for a week, starting from today.

"I was thinking about something though." Hansol said and it caught the attention of the Beta and Omega immediately. Hansol gave a toothy grin and explained further into it. "Do you want to spend your heat with us?" Which earned a smack on his head from Taeil and Yuta clawed his nails into the older's shoulder, earning a painful shriek.

"As much as I love the both of you, I am not into polygamy." Yuta said after glaring at Hansol who just gave a peace sign and was still wincing in pain. Taeil slapped at the back of Hansol's head before muttering how idiotic it sounded and he would think again of their relationship. 

"Yuta, don't mind him. He is just an idiot and sometimes I wonder why I am with him." Taeil sighed and looked pitifully at his lover who had a pout on his lips.

"It's because you love him, hyung." Yuta winked at the oldest and smiled when Taeil ruffled his hair. Hansol also did the same but got a glare from his boyfriend and he quickly retracted his hand, earning a chuckle from the Beta and Omega.

"Anyways, I was just helping you find a mate, nothing more. I was kidding, there was no need to abuse me." Hansol said calmly and got glares from both of them. Yuta hadn't told them about Taeyong and decided that it wasn't the right time anyway. He would tell them soon.

 

 

 

"I will take you home. I don't want others to think of you as a prey." Hansol said and Yuta was grateful about it. Even if Yuta could defend himself, Alphas had always been way stronger than Omegas and he didn't want to risk it. Yuta nodded and hugged Taeil and Jaehyun, bidding them goodbyes. 

"Sorry about earlier." Yuta said softly as they walked down the streets to Yuta's apartment. Today Taeyong had an important meeting and he wasn't with them, Yuta understood that Taeyong couldn't always be with him but as he was soon going into heat, he wanted his Alpha by his side. 

"I would forgive you if you stuff my face with the special chocolates you have in your Kitchen." Hansol winked and Yuta had a urge to kick him but, he couldn't. Because one, Hansol was here for his safety and two, Yuta hurt him pretty badly before so maybe he could just give the older what he wanted.

"Fine. Anyways I was planning to gift some to Taeil hyung and Jaehyun. You can possibly have some as well." Yuta smiled at the older and Hansol faked irritation because he wasn't included in it. Hansol decided that he would let it pass because he was getting those anyways. Talking from everything to nothing, they reached Yuta's apartment and to Hansol's shock, it was neat and tidy. No messed up couch with lots of clothes and not any books scattered here and there. No wrappers of junk food on the ground and the apartment smelled pretty good too.

"Who are you? What have you done to my precious friend?" Hansol shook Yuta by his shoulders and started blabbing about how clean the whole apartment was. To which, Yuta rolled his eyes before smacking the older. He gestured Hansol to get the chocolates and Hansol, like a child ran away squeaking all the way to the kitchen. When Hansol came back with hands full of the chocolate box, he was expecting a nice "Thank You!" but, the question that Hansol threw on him, took him off guard.

"Why does the place smell like Taeyong?" To that Yuta cursed Hansol's sharp sense of smell. How did he even know that the place reeked of Taeyong? It was very faint and now Yuta was doomed, he had to come up with anything to ease the suspicion. 

"He came here this morning to ask for some notes." Yuta thanked the god because he didn't stutter and from the looks of it, Hansol quite believed it too.

"Why would he need notes from you when everyone in the class copies his notes?" The relief that Yuta had flung out of the room and his arms were sweating, hoping for anything to happen so that he could ditch the question. Might it be an earthquake or the apartment caught in fire, both of which were quite absurd. Before he could answer it, Hansol's phone rang and Hansol quickly took the call.

"Oh, I am coming. No, no. Don't take him by yourself. See you in five minutes then." Hansol hung his phone and dashed off to the door without any words. Yuta was thankful but, worried nonetheless. Yuta stared at Hansol for longer before the older answered him.

"Jaehyun fell from the stairs while going out and Taei; can't help him alone." Before Hansol could leave, Yuta came with his hands full of chocolate boxes and told him to give it to Jaehyun as a get well soon gift. Hansol smiled and left muttering to drop by him after a week. Yuta waved at the disappearing figure and shut the door close.

 

 

It was nearing evening when Yuta felt all hot and bothered, before he could know what was happening, he was hit by the realization: he was in heat. With much difficulty, Yuta undressed himself, with only boxer he decided he couldn't take it longer. Yuta sneaked his hand inside his boxer and stroked his cock which was dripping with precum. He didn't bite back any moans as he thumbed his slit and pumped his length faster. With the boxer completely shredded, Yuta used his free hand to poke his hole. He was dripping wet and in need of his Alpha, he slowly pushed his index finger inside his tight ring muscle, trying to reach his prostate which was a total failure. He added another finger and started scissoring his fingers and bucked his hips to match the rhythm. Yuta was a goner when there was a slight brush at his prostate, moaning for his Alpha and imagining that those were Taeyong's fingers instead of his. With a few strokes and brush at his prostate, Yuta came sputtering the white string on his stomach, screaming Taeyong's name over and over like a broken radio. 

When he calmed down, Yuta cleaned the mess and wore Taeyong's t-shirt which made his head dizzy with want. He started to sniff the shirt and cursed himself. His heat hadn't subsided but he could manage for a while without touching himself. It was an hour later when Yuta was again hit by the sudden want. Yuta was sleeping peacefully when he woke up to find his body glistering in a thin layer of sweat. Yuta sprawled on the bed and started toying with his nipples, mewling a bit louder when his nails dug into his chest. He quickly threw away the shirt and reached his nightstand.in search of a dildo or butt-plug, anything he could get his hands on. With ragged breathe, chest heaving up and down slowly and quivering hand, Yuta managed to get the dildo and with a sigh he placed it at his puckered entrance. With the intrusion of the dildo which was stretching him beautifully, Yuta gripped on the sheets, withering and panting hard. The stretch felt so good that Yuta was crying in pleasure and dull pain. It wasn't his first time using a dildo but it was still uncomfortable to fuck himself. Slowly and surely, Yuta slid the long dildo into his clenching walls, making a perfect rhythm as he rolled his hips for more friction and moaning when it hit the bundle of nerves. 

 

 

 

The whole day Taeyong had spent it away from Yuta and he badly wanted to meet the younger. Taeyong could smell the change in Yuta's scent and he was sure about Yuta going soon into heat. That's why he had bought a lot of snacks and chocolates for Yuta who literally had a black hole as his stomach whenever he was in heat. What Taeyong didn't expect when he was inside Yuta's apartment, was the strong scent of Yuta's slick and Taeyong moaned with every puff of air he breathed. Without wasting much of his time, he went inside Yuta's bedroom to find the younger fucking himself with a dildo. Taeyong could feel himself getting turned on with each of Yuta's velvety moans that echoed inside the room, the heat slowly crawled up his neck while his insides felt like he was consumed by the fire. Hurting but, painfully pleasurable. Taeyong took careful steps, appreciating the enchanting beauty that was Nakamoto Yuta and finally reached the bed. Yuta was too focused on getting fucked that he didn't notice his Alpha who was drooling on the sight of panting and sweat slicked Omega. Yuta had his bangs stuck on his sweaty forehead with beads of sweat rolling down his temples, eyes closed shut in ecstasy and pink lips parted slightly to spill those velvety moans. Taeyong hovered above his lover to let known of his presence and Yuta slowly opened his eyes to see Taeyong whose big brown doe eyes had divulged love and lust. Without wasting much time, Yuta had pulled Taeyong in for a kiss, Yuta was needy but Taeyong didn't want to lose his self control. But, what was self control when he was devouring the most divine of divines: that was Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong hungrily kissed Yuta, not allowing the younger to grasp a breathe when he shoved his tongue, exploring and tasting the hot cavern. The battle of dominance was won by Taeyong when he sucked a little harshly on Yuta's tongue, earning a beautiful series of moan which made Taeyong's erection twitch in delight. Then Taeyong pulled away only to pepper Yuta's face with sweet kisses, nothing like he did a few moments ago. 

"You have way too many clothes on." Yuta panted and tried to undress his lover only to be stopped by the Alpha. Yuta was needy in desperate of physical touches, he wanted to feel his lover: skin to skin. Within in a seconds, Taeyong tore away his shirt and slipped from his pant: much to Yuta's delight. Yuta pulled Taeyong for another kiss, feeling his Alpha's body and his fingers tingled with the very touch on Taeyong's skin. Taeyong then pulled away from the kiss, to lick Yuta's slender neck, biting on some sensitive spots, earning a loud moan from the younger. After sucking and biting on Yuta's pale white skin, which felt like ages to Yuta, Taeyong swiped his tongue on Yuta's chest. Lapping on every possible skin he could lay his tongue on, he pinched Yuta's erected buds, which earned a mewl from the younger. One hand on Taeyong's hair, playing with the soft locks while another rested on the Alpha's shoulder. Pink lips slightly apart to slip out the moans and mewls, and eyes closed shut in pleasure, Yuta had forgotten about the dildo that was stuffed in his ass. Taeyong slowly trailed along Yuta's stomach and down south with butterfly kisses and Taeyong growled when he smelled Yuta's slick that was wetting the sheets. 

"Taeyong.... mhm.." Yuta moaned when Taeyong pulled out the dildo and his mouth watered seeing the pukered hole which was oozing with slick. Taeyong threw away the dildo and Yuta felt empty inside, wanting his Alpha's erection inside him, the sooner the better. Taeyong lapped the flowing slick and moaned at it's taste, Yuta's ring muscles was clenching and in-clenching on nothing and Taeyong soon slipped his tongue inside the already stretched hole. With fingers pushed inside Yuta's hole, Yuta let out a series of moans and mewls, digging his nails on Taeyong's shoulder and one hand gripping the Alpha's hair harder. With each thrust of his tongue and fingers, Yuta felt on the edge with panting and chest heaving up and down, Yuta finally used his parched throat and said that he was going to come.

"Then come for me and come hard." Taeyong whispered and with Taeyong's tongue still lapping on his hole and fingers hitting on his prostate, Yuta came with a silent cry. The strings of white ribbons decorated his stomach and chest, finally sated and tired, Yuta opened his eyes to smile hazily at his Alpha. Taeyong intertwined their fingers and laid beside Yuta, who quickly rested his head on Taeyong's strong chest. Taeyong pulled his Omega closer and buried his nose on Yuta's hair, smelling the fruity scent.

"I missed you." Taeyong said after planting a kiss on Yuta's head. Yuta wiped off his cum on the sheets and looked up to meet the brown eyes he fell in love with, staring at him intently. Yuta wasn't too tired and soon he would be if Taeyong would fuck the daylights out of him. Yuta slowly slid his hands down to Taeyong's boxer and sneaked his hand inside Taeyong's boxer, without losing the eye contact. Taeyong moaned when Yuta's cold fingers held his hot and heavy erection. Yuta slid his finger on Taeyong's slit and smiled when he heard Taeyong's groan. Even with Yuta laid naked and needy for touch, Taeyong didn't force himself on his Omega. 

"I missed you too." Yuta said as he pulled Taeyong's boxer down to have a taste of him. With a lick on the head, Taeyong rather gripped on Yuta's hair and pulled Yuta on his cock. Yuta moaned when he swallowed Taeyong's cock, which was leaking with precum, earning a growl of pleasure from the Alpha. Before Yuta could start bobbing his head and let Taeyong's erection hit at the back of throat, Yuta was dripping wet with slick and arousal which left him moaning on Taeyong's cock. 

"S-stop it." Taeyong gripped on the sheets to control himself not to thrust in Yuta's hot cavern. Yuta tensed at the command even if Taeyong sounded airy and was having problem maintaining his composure. 

"Why?" Yuta whined as he wanted to give some pleasure to Taeyong as well. Taeyong smiled and pulled his Omega on his lap before giving a chaste kiss on the lips and on the tip of his nose, moaning when both of their cock was pressed against each other. 

"You can suck it any other day but right now, you are in heat and let me take care of you." Taeyong whispered and sucked on Yuta's neck, where his mating mark should be. Yuta didn't expect Taeyong to say those words but, his heart swelled up in happiness and delight. How could one person be so caring and giving? Taeyong left his own pleasure so he could take care of Yuta, if that wasn't the sweetest thing ever than Nakamoto Yuta didn't know what was. Yuta just hugged his lover mumbling incoherent words and Taeyong snaked arms around Yuta's petite waist to lay him on the soft mattress. Taeyong gave a last chaste kiss before pumping his erection and positioning it at the entrance of Yuta's hole. Taeyong was too big for his petite Omega and he didn't want to hurt him, not ever. Slowly Taeyong inserted his cock and he could feel the hot walls clenching and also stretching around him: maybe heaven tasted and felt like what was Nakamoto Yuta, serene and beautiful.

Yuta felt pain but the slight burn from the stretch was giving him some pleasure as well. Yuta gripped harder on the sheets to not let a cry of pain, Taeyong wasn't even half length inside of him and it hurt so bad. Taeyong was engulfed into the delicious heat and opened his eyes to find Yuta with his eyes shut and a frown. Taeyong intertwined their fingers and kissed Yuta to distract from the pain of being stretched. Yuta kissed back without missing a beat and it took self control for Taeyong not to ram right into Yuta. With a growl, Taeyong slowly and surely pushed himself further inside the tight walls which, was suffocating him in the most pleasant way imaginable. Taeyong waited patiently even if he was hurting himself, with slow kisses and light touches, Yuta asked him to move, fuck him and make his heat go away.

Taeyong slowly pulled out and thrusted, not wanting to hurt his Omega. Yuta was withering under Taeyong's touches and thrusts, Taeyong made sure to make Yuta's first time memorable. To be filled by his Alpha was the most beautiful feeling ever, it wasn't just lust and Yuta never felt this happiest in his 22 years of life. Taeyong soon picked up a rhythm to pleasure both of them, Yuta could feel his heart nearly bursting with love and pleasure. Moving in synchronization, Yuta could feel Taeyong's knot swelling inside of him and stretching him even more.

"Faster please...ah yes!"

"You feel so good around me, so tight and beautiful." Taeyong thrusted deeper and faster and he could tell that Yuta was soon going to come. With his free hand, he started pumping Yuta who was panting and moaning loudly. A few thrust hitting his prostate and pumps on Yuta's cock from Taeyong, Yuta came covering both of their stomach with white ribbons. Yuta had his eyes rolled due to extreme pleasure and a silent cry of pleasure when Taeyong flipped him over and now Yuta was seated on Taeyong's lap. Taeyong thrusted seeking for his own release and with a final deep thrust, Taeyong released his cum inside Yuta's tight hole. Yuta held onto Taeyong as he was squirming with over-sensitivity but moaned when he felt being filled to the brim. 

"Are you ready for this?" Taeyong asked as he rolled his hips, milking his cum and Yuta only opened his eyes to stare intently at his Alpha before nodding his head. 

"Mark me yours." Yuta whispered and Taeyong bared his fangs and sunk his teeth on Yuta's neck, right where the vein connecting to his heart was. Yuta moaned in pain as Taeyong drew some blood and mewled when Taeyong licked off the blood and sucked to close the wound. Finally Taeyong could call Yuta his and Taeyong cupped Yuta's cheeks to plant a kiss on those pink lips. Yuta smiled, the shy and adoring smile which was only reserved for him and Taeyong cradled his Omega on his lap.

Yuta had his arms around Taeyong as he rested his head on Taeyong's chest, listening to his Alpha's heartbeats. Taeyong had his hands wrapped around Yuta and kissed the top of his head. 

"Finally you are mine and mine only." Taeyong kissed on Yuta's lips when Yuta looked up to meet Taeyong's eyes. He could feel Yuta's smile in the kiss.

"I have always been yours and yours only." Yuta gave his beautiful smile, pink lips stretched beautifully and bright eyes turned into crescents.

Yuta was,is and will forever be Taeyong's only.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got the courage to write Bottom Yuta and well it turned out okay, I guess?? I just want to thank everyone who read my stories, and appreciated it. I don't know whether I have improved much from before or not but please do tell me what I need to improve on. Thank you for reading and hope you liked it <333 Criticisms and comments are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
